Jurisdiction (episode)
Jurisdiction is the eighteenth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 156th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the debut appearance of recurring character, CGIS agent Abigail Borin. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate the death of a Navy diver with the investigation leading them to their counterparts with the Coast Guard Investigation Service with whom they share many common traits. However, the investigation takes a turn when it's discovered that the body in question is not that of the navy diver but someone else, leading the team into a case that seems to get more and more complicated at every turn. Prologue On a small beach in Virginia, a group of Marines run along it, chanting with Sergeant Davis Carter providing the singing as the group respond. However, during the jog, Private Fricker spots something that has him breaking away form the group. Carter tells Fricker to get back into the formation but Fricker doesn't reply. This prompts Carter to tell the platoon to halt and he tells them "At ease". As the rest of the group wait further orders, Carter then storms over to Fricker, telling Fricker what part of "fall in" doesn't Fricker understand? Fricker tells Carter that they've got a problem. Pissed, Carter tells Fricker to shut his suck. Fricker glances at Carter with Carter yelling at Fricker not to answer him or even look at him with Carter demanding to know what Fricker's doing. "Over there, Sergeant", Fricker replies. He points over to the distance where there's a body lying in the sand. Holding his right hand up, Carter then approaches the body while Fricker looks on from a distance. It then shows that the bag has the name "Lt. Jensen" on it. Carter just looks grim-faced. It then cuts to a close-up of the body which is also wearing a wet-suit and carrying diving equipment before focusing on the main head which has its skeletal frame exposed, the flesh having been stripped away. It then pans back, revealing an overhead shot of the entire beach as Carter looks at the beach with Fricker watching from a distance while the main group of Marines still stand there, awaiting orders. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the bullpen, Borin wonders if that the body in Autopsy isn't Lieutenant Jensen, then who's in Autopsy? Gibbs remarks that's the first question with McGee wondering what the second question is to which Borin replies, "Where is Lieutenant Jensen?". Major Events *CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin aka "Abby" is introduced for the first time. Trivia *When the NCIS team are on the beach examining the remains, a dolphin can clearly be seen surfacing in the background. *The white star necklace that Abby is wearing is the same necklace that she wore in the episode, Stakeout (episode) and Truth or Consequences (episode). *The theme of this episode, a team that resembles the members of the NCIS team, was also done in the episode, Doppelgänger (episode). *The set used for the Mavrey's house is the one that was used for Director Shepard's house. *The song playing in Abby's lab when she becomes increasingly frustrated with failing to get into the victim's laptop is "Chaotic" by Collide. Interestingly, the same song was heard in the NCIS: Los Angeles episode, "Random on Purpose" in the scene where Abby was kidnapped by a serial killer named the Phantom. *This is also the second episode where the team are seen processing the remains of a victim on a beach, the first being in the NCIS Season 1 episode, Eye Spy (episode). Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Lee David Zlotoff Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Abigail Borin